


Valuable

by misura



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Community: springkink, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-28
Updated: 2008-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>K knew the value of good PR. (Hiro's mistake.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valuable

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _K/Hiro: bachelor auction - like hell he was going to let some fangirl put her paws on his guitarist_

"Look at it this way," K said, "either you can help me out with target-practice or you can do help me out with something else. Not that hard a choice, is it?"

"Uhm," said Hiro, "you paid a couple of thousands yen just so you could threaten me? Don't you get to do that every day already, for free? Or actually, I guess you even get paid for it, given that you're our manager and all."

"It's the principle of the thing," said K. "Fangirls need some mystery; it'd be bad PR to let you go off on a date with some starry-eyed chick who's going to tell all her friends about it. Now, are you going to take off that shirt, or aren't you? As you just told me, I'm paying for this. I want to get my money's worth."

"You know, I'm beginning to think this whole bachelor-auction thing was a really bad idea. Maybe I should talk to Shuichi about firing the manager who came up with it."

K fondled his gun. "Target-practice or something else?" he repeated.

"Target-practice doesn't sound so bad," said Hiro. "You wouldn't shoot me, anyway."


End file.
